In conventional motor vehicles having hard tops (i.e. non-convertible vehicles), the doors of the vehicle typically include a rigid frame that extends around the window, and the window engages the frame when the window is in a closed position. Because the frame moves outwardly with the door, the door can be opened with the window in a fully closed position.
In contrast, the windows of motor vehicles including a convertible top typically engage the convertible top when closed, and the window must be lowered to disengage the convertible top to permit the door to be opened. Thus, in convertible vehicles the powered windows may be configured to move from a fully closed position to a partially open or “set” position to permit the vehicle door to be opened.
In convertible vehicles, ice may form around the window when the window is in a closed position. This ice may prevent movement of the window to disengage the window from the convertible top. Thus, ice buildup may make it difficult or impossible to open the vehicle door.